


A Thrilling Night - Helsaween 2020

by Helsanon



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Disney, Disney Movies, F/M, Fear, Halloween, Helsaween, Helsaween 2020, Horror, Kingdom of Arendelle (Disney), Monsters, Movie: Frozen (2013), Post-Frozen (2013), Suspense, Terror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26811721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helsanon/pseuds/Helsanon
Summary: Wandering through the nightly Arendellian streets, Elsa met something out of her worst nightmares. Can she resist the evil of the... thrilling night?Written for the Helsaween 2020 event.[Elsa, Hans]; Helsa, Iceburns.
Relationships: Elsa & Hans (Disney), Elsa/Hans (Disney)
Kudos: 9
Collections: ❄❄❄





	A Thrilling Night - Helsaween 2020

**Helsaween Week 1 – A Thrilling Night**

\- The events of this story happen after Frozen Fever -

Elsa wandered through Arendelle’s streets. It was late in the night and the peaceful silence – only broken by some muffled conversation from the houses nearby – was comforting to her soul and mind, weary from her queen duties. Today was a particularly busy day dealing with foreign delegations from all over the world. Now, all she wanted was some time for herself.

She glanced at the clock tower of the palace; it was close to midnight. Although it was a chilly night, the cold never bothered Elsa; her icy powers were really handy to stand the late October weather with only the blue dress she usually wore nowadays.

An unpleasant feeling took hold of her when she made a sharp turn into a dead-end alley. It was poorly lighted and had some trash stacked against the walls; the smell wasn’t welcoming at all. But that wasn’t everything she had noticed.

Squinting her eyes, she realized the ‘thrash’ was, in fact, a mangled reindeer. The poor creature was completely torn apart as if something rapacious gorged on it as fast as it could. The sight made the queen nearly suffer a heart attack – as the smell of its viscera also played with her senses.

At the very limit of her left sight, something lurked there. The full moon barely lit the alley and Elsa turned to see it better – whoever or whatever was _it_. To her bewilderment, there was a hulking form sneaking past her. The blonde prepared a spell to deal with it, but then the creature showed itself: it was an enormous beast of legend with sharp teeth, long snout, gross furry skin, and enormous muscles. But the worst… oh, the worst!

It was the eyes. Those huge yellow orbs with black pupils stared right at Elsa’s own blue eyes. She couldn’t even scream, as the view froze her in place. She felt as helpless as if she was a simple hare cornered by a wolf; all that remained was the horror of being prey.

Her paralysis ended when she heard some windows slamming shut. It seemed she wasn’t the only one to notice the werewolf… but whoever did was smart enough to close and bar their doors and windows! Elsa ran, knocking on each door she strode by, looking for help. All she got were “Go away!”, “Save yourself!” or “AAAAHH!”. The ruler of Arendelle was all by herself… and there was no place to hide.

She finally felt cold. But it wasn’t the normal chill on her skin – it was an inner cold, something in her soul that brought up the basic instincts of survival. She moved as fast as she could, trying to perceive all that as a terrible nightmare or just her mind playing tricks; she tried to shut her eyes, denying the creature’s existence. Her legs didn’t conform to that and kept her running, however. Her ears could very well tell Elsa the werewolf was as real as it could be, telling her on the beast’s stride behind. The blonde knew she had to do something quickly or she might have had her last day on this Earth tonight.

Elsa made a sharp turn to the right into a better-lit street and tried to hear or see the animal, but she couldn’t sense anything. She leaned her right hand on a house wall and brought her left hand to her forehead while gasping for air. A sudden noise on the house’s roof told her she wasn’t alone… It seemed the creature was everywhere! She walked to stand under a light lamp in the middle of the street and waited for her fate.

“Show yourself, beast!”

The sound from the roof became a clatter on the neighboring alley, as whoever falling there would plunge on the trash cans. Elsa prepared an ice rock to throw at the interloper, but only a simple raccoon left the alley and looked at her, curious. She dropped her guard and leaned her back on the lamp post, exhaling. She wiped her cold sweat from her face and turned back to the palace – when she suddenly bumped on someone.

The queen stumbled back a bit, confused. Her fight spirit returned soon and she threw an ice rock at the form; it dodged fast enough to escape the rock and looked in disbelief at Elsa. She took a better look at whoever it was… and it was Hans, clad in crimson garments with black lines and boots – the royal colors of the Southern Isles. He arrived with the Southern Isles delegation two days ago and was puzzled about stumbling into her at that time and at that place. Although he left Arendelle two years ago in disgrace, he made a comeback with his life and was now marginally allowed to enter Arendelle again. The royal family still distrusted him and didn’t tolerate him anywhere near them outside formal meetings. At least he let a beard grow on his face – to which both Elsa and Anna agreed it was better than those sideburns he used to sport.

“Queen Elsa! Are you well?”

“Prince Hans!” Even though the ban she had on him, the sight of a human being – and one that was capable of fighting – was sorely needed for her sanity and she ran to him, fiercely hugging the man.

“Queen Elsa, what is going-“

“Shh! There’s a werewolf nearby. It was eating a reindeer down there and it saw me.”

“A werewolf? Those are in children's stories, Your Majesty.”

“I SAW IT!” She then untangled herself from the prince and looked at him with a mix of anger and fear.

“Are you… scared of shadows?” Hans had a smirk on his face and spoke on a mocking demeanor.

“I am not… scared. And it wasn’t a shadow!” Elsa embraced herself, dodging Hans’s eyes.

“If you say so, Queen Elsa. Come with me, I’ll take you back to the castle.”

“How did you know I was here?” Elsa's fright reduced a bit and she was more inquisitive.

“I’m used to taking night strolls in the Southern Isles – the sea breeze feels distinctly better at such times. I heard some racket coming from here and came to investigate.” He then extended his left arm parallel to his body, inviting Elsa in. “Stay close, I won’t let any… _beast_ touch you.

Calmer by the discussion, the blonde remembered the official position on Hans and just walked past him. “You can walk with me, Prince. But I can defend myself well enough.”

“As you wish, Your Majesty.” Hans smiled.

Elsa’s adventure brought her to a spot she rarely went to: it was close to the Arendellian cemetery, where the townsfolk were buried. The place was quite eerie that night, with Elsa’s heart and mind still reeling from the chase only making it worse. There was a fog near the ground, covering most of the graves and tombstones.

A heavy cloud covered the moon, turning the already dark night into almost pitch black – all one could see were the lamp posts, some lit windows, and, further away, the palace lights. The forest around the city was particularly creepy. Elsa instinctively embraced herself, looking around in distress.

A sound bell scared her, making the queen yelp a bit and to close her distance to Hans. The bell toiled again some more, telling the city it was midnight. The prince noticed Elsa’s fright and threw an arm around her; she didn’t resist the move and even leaned on him.

“It’s just the city’s bell, Your Majesty. We’re just a few minutes from the palace.”

He didn’t get an answer, but he could feel she was a _bit_ less frightened. He wanted to tease her more, but he knew better and opted to whistle some lullabies instead.

A horrible noise came from their left when they were passing by the cemetery. Hans released the blonde, unsheathed his sword, and walked towards the graveyard to investigate. The queen remained behind, worried. The noise repeated, over and over again, from different places.

“They’re coming from the… graves?” Hans inquired. He was caught unawares by what he saw: a putrid hand clawed its way from its tomb, groping the grass tufts over it. An arm appeared after the hand, and then a shoulder.

“W-what the…?” Elsa heard the prince murmuring something and came closer; she covered her mouth with her hands, completely horrified by the sight she now shared with Hans. The creature now had its head outside, as half of its body. Another arm crept its way to the exterior; the undead looked straight at the couple and produced the most terrible screech they have ever heard. Elsa covered her ears while Hans backpedaled a few steps until he bumped on the queen. He then noticed other graves were also exposing more and more zombies.

“We have to leave this place! Now!” Hans grabbed Elsa’s arm and started to run; she didn’t resist and tried to match his speed.

“What are those disgusting creatures?” Elsa asked.

“I heard a few stories when I was a kid” Hans answered. “When the full moon bathes the graves and a strong source of magic is nearby, the dead become… _restless_.” They ran for 2 minutes until Hans realized something and stopped.

“Don’t stop! They’re coming!”

“Elsa. You’re a strong source of magic! They’ll pursue you unless we destroy them!”

“And how can we do it?”

Hans grabbed Elsa’s hands, putting her palms up. “With these. At least, you can trap them in ice and we can find someone versed on such dark stuff to help us later.”

“I-I can try.” Her resolve strengthened a bit after the prince’s words and she assumed a fighting stance, turning back to the palace and waiting for the monsters. Hans was side-by-side with her, sword pointing at the dark street they just came from.

“What happens if they get you?” asked the blonde.

“You become one of them, I think. Always hungry for human blood. No more rational thoughts.”

Elsa gulped.

A foul stench filled the late hours’ air. The pair could see windows being shut and an unnerving silence weighing on them. They could barely hear the sounds of the creatures walking, slow as they were. However, they showed up and the sight was quite unnerving: it seemed the entire graveyard rose in unison to ravage the guts of anyone alive. As soon as they made visual contact, the zombies stirred even more and walked faster towards Elsa and Hans.

The queen started blasting some of them with her ice and stopped others with barriers, while Hans dismembered any that came too close. However, generations upon generations of dead people were too much for the couple and they were encircled by the fiends.

“This cannot be the end. I have so much to do! What about Anna? Olaf? Kristoff?” Elsa blasted away, but her effort was getting diminishing returns and very few meters separated her from the undead mob. “Hans, they’re getting closer!”

She got no answer. Looking back to where the prince was, she had a maddening view: Hans had a pale face, skinny cheeks, and slow movements; a clear bite mark was visible on his neck. But the way he looked at her was the most terrifying to Elsa – she again seemed to be just food, something one would take from the table and eat without a second thought. He dropped the sword, raised both arms, and strode towards her.

“Oh, no… this can’t be happening. Hans!” She pleaded to the prince, but all she got were grunts.

Elsa was used to solitude and despair; being alone and without anyone else to share her accomplishments and life for a long time. Ending her life here, among her undead townsfolk and without someone else to share such fate – Hans was already taken, anyway – could have been a welcome fate.

But she isn’t like that anymore. Anna, Olaf, Kristoff, the castle staff, the Arendellian people… They all embraced her and her powers, instead of shunning her away. She was also their queen and couldn’t simply give up her duties. Oh, and dying to those blasted creatures wasn’t enticing at all!

She waved her hands, creating a tall line of ice in the middle of the mob. She split the line in two, creating a path with two walls. The creatures were confused by it, giving Elsa enough time to run away.

The blonde dashed to an abandoned house she spotted – the castle was too far – and hid inside it. But Hans’s hypothesis had some veracity and the zombies marched towards the house. They came to the doors and windows, hitting them with their fists and heads. Terrified, Elsa moved to the second floor, where there was a bedroom. She barred the door with an old chair and picked up a rotten plank to cover the windows... nevertheless, she was too late.

The zombies started to breach the windows and the doors; she could see their arms and hands waving wildly in search of her tender living meat. Even the floor wasn’t safe and a hand grabbed her left foot! She whacked it with the plank (which promptly broke at impact) and sprinted to the rugged and dusty bed, trying to stay away. Slowly but surely, the creatures entered the room and surrounded her; Hans, now even more ghoulish, was leading them. Elsa screamed and blasted them with ice – but her mind was almost on breaking point and her strikes were uncoordinated and chaotic, barely hitting them. She felt Hans’s cold hand on her shoulder and cried the loudest she could.

Elsa woke up with her own scream. She looked livid, scared as hell. She noticed someone was touching her arm – it was Hans, again dressed in the red-tinted uniform. They were at one of the palace’s drawing rooms; the blonde might have overslept during the previous night and didn’t even go to her bedroom. She was still wearing her ice dress – which she usually didn’t wear inside the castle.

“What’s the problem?” Hans asked Elsa. She looked at him completely confused. He was looking like his usual self – no ghoulish features. It was also in the morning.

“Come on, I’ll escort you to the dining hall. Your sister is worried sick!” He lent her a hand, which she took with some suspicion, but then firmed her grasp. Elsa told him the entire ordeal, retelling the nightmare with utmost detail while they walked to the dining hall. She was so absorbed with her story that couldn’t notice someone gazing at her. The same yellow, hungry eyes from her bad dream were fixated on her, not missing a single move.

They were from the scarlet-clad man escorting the queen.


End file.
